1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to the field of biostimulation devices and in particular a device and method to increase the efficiency of the biostimulative effect.
2. Invention Disclosure Statement
Biostimulation is the exposure of organic tissue such as plant, animals, bacteria or specific cells to low levels of radiation. Once exposed these tissues exhibit increased levels of biological activity. Plant growth is accelerated following the irradiation of seeds or cuttings. Decreases in the accumulation of harmful heavy metals and increases in beneficial elements such as Selenium have been reported. Increased fertility can occur in some animals treated with biostimulation. The effects reported are strongly dependent on the radiation dosage applied as well as the range of the wavelength used. Devices and methods for the most effective use of application of the biostimulation have generally been ignored.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,604 describes an invention that utilizes polarized light for biostimulation purposes. This patent describes a device that creates a large area of polarized light for biostimulative treatment. Exposure to polarized light has some biostimulative effect and the invention has the ability to affect a large area. The invention does not reveal the use of coherent light and the light used contains many modes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,986 describes a method and apparatus for promoting healing of lesions through irradiation with polarized light. Exposure of the lesion to polarized light leads to some increase in the rate of healing. In the described invention only noncoherent light in wavelengths greater than 300 nm is employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,504 describes a device for biostimulation. The device utilizes an array of substantially monochromatic radiation sources; preferably laser diodes, having a plurality of wavelengths to treat an area of tissue. The invention does not reveal an application for coherent light at treatment sites or the benefits of using a coherent light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,452 describes a process for accelerating wound healing by exposure to laser light of wavelengths between 600 nm and 1000 nm combined with the application of ascorbic acid. Exposure of cells to these wavelengths of light increases the intake of ascorbic acid into the cell. Ascorbic acid increases cross-linking in may intracellular protein structures which leads to increased healing. The described invention does not reveal how to increase the efficiency of each wavelength of light used or how to increase the efficacy of the biostimulative effect through the use of coherent light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,433 describes a device that uses a physically narrow beam of light transported by a light guide to treat skin wounds such as psoriasis or other lesions of the skin. This invention utilizes a high intensity source creating an illumination of at least 1 mW per cm2. The light source used here is an arc lamp, which again is a non-coherent source of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,140 describes an invention that uses laser diodes to accelerate wound healing. These diodes are incorporated into bandages or various pieces of clothing such that a constant level of low power beam energy can be applied to the treatment areas. The effect of this constant exposure to low level energy is the acceleration of the healing process. This patent does not reveal the application or advantages of using coherent light and does not reveal an application of single or limited mode fibers. The invention also requires multiple diodes to cover most areas and does not reveal how to treat a large area with just a single light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,752 describes a device that controls the amount of radiation exposure, which can occur during biostimulative therapy. The radiation source is contained within a wand form. This allows the user to physically control the application of the radiation source. This physical control requires that the user move the wand from location to location for each desired treatment site. This patent does not reveal how to affect more than a single site simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,242 describes an invention that utilizes electromagnetic radiation of about 1800-2040 nm to stimulate the human immune system. Specifically, the described invention uses a wavelength of 1917 nm at a pulse rate of about 7.5 Hz to treat various cancers. Exposure to infrared radiation is shown to stimulate a body""s own immune system to attack the cancerous cells. The described invention uses light that is not coherent radiation as the phrase is used with respect to laser technology but is derived from a laser source via circuitry. The invention does not describe the benefits of using coherent light to enhance the biostimulative effect.
It would be useful to have a method for biostimulation that efficiently uses substantially coherent light, which is versatile in its broad area application, as well as narrow exposure to any organic tissue. More specifically, a useful application of the biostimulative effect would be one that is applicable to large areas on the human body as well as large areas like farmland. It would be further useful if the biostimulation effect could be performed to effect tissue or organic matter below the surface of the skin or land. The current invention describes highly effective and efficient radiation delivery means and treatment modalities characterized in particular by their maintaining a high degree of coherence of the laser sources used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for improved biostimulative effect utilizing coherent light.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system that transmits the light emitted from a coherent light source via oligomode fibers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a biostimulative device that uses coherent light, transported via single mode fibers that can utilize evanescent wave extraction as a means to expose treatment areas to the light.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a system and method for improved biostimulative effect through the use of single mode fibers to transport coherent light to a treatment site. Single mode fibers or groups/bundles of single mode waveguides for the relevant irradiation wavelength are used for radiation transport. Selective leakage of the radiation from this delivery system is achieved at the desired application sites of the biostimulation by suitable means, one being evanescent wave decouplers. The result is a low intensity exposure of coherent light to tissue or organic material that is more effective than conventional biostimulative procedures. Delivery systems based on such waveguides can cover large areas due to the low transmission losses of the waveguide. The waveguide can be inserted into hydrocultures or earth to provide radiation and thus biostimulation of seeds and cuttings in situ. Coherent radiation can also improve the health, healing and fertility of animals.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, (in which like reference numbers in different drawings designate the same elements.)